


Couldn’t Possibly

by Deathscythe_Demiguy



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathscythe_Demiguy/pseuds/Deathscythe_Demiguy
Summary: Just a short drabble that’s a mix of angst, humor, and fluff about Heero and the unfamiliar flop of his stomach when Duo looks at him, Duo and his newly discovered feelings for his Japanese comrade, and their shared ability to get under the other’s skin like no one else.





	Couldn’t Possibly

**Author's Note:**

> This is another older one, but I’ve edited it some.

Duo

Between words, Heero smiled. 

Okay, so it was more of a grin, but still. It was a good look on him, blue eyes slightly crinkled at the corners, lips twitched up to one side.

In that moment the world suddenly stopped, everything around them coming to a screeching halt in those precious seconds. Yes, it wac cliche beyond measure and no one in their right mind would ever say that out loud. But, Duo definitely wasn't in his right mind. It couldn't be helped, though. Duo still felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach and his pulse spiked, making him slightly dizzy with the intensity of the high he got just being near the other pilot. 

Prussian blue met startling violet and Duo held his breath. 1, 2, 3, 4…

Heero glanced away and the 02 pilot took a deep, gasping breath, prompting the other boy to grut and ask if he was alright.

Duo nodded, not trusting in his ability to form coherent sentences as Heero continued the briefing of the security system they'd be working to avoid being detected by during the coming mission. Duo watched his hands as the pointed to the blueprints on screen, not really seeing them. He watched as Heero straightened the stack of mission outlines and deftly replaced the large clip at the top. Pictured those fingers unbuttoning his shirt. 

‘Wait. What? No. Not that again.’ He thought, trying to focus back in, but to no avail.

Duo couldn't figure out how it came to this. Just weeks before, they'd been screaming at one another over events of the past, reliving the day they first met. It always came back to that day. Every argument would eventually degrade into heated shouting and fists flying. There was still so much tension tied to that day, somehow more than at the beginning. 

How then, could Duo possibly be feeling this way?

For Duo, it came down to attachment. He didn’t want Heero getting himself into situations like that. Didn’t want him to rely only on himself. Duo would always stick by him if given the chance. 

Ever since the Wing pilot had almost died, Duo would let him win a few arguments. He'd offer Heero food first, shower last so the other could have hot water, give up the best sleeping spots. And then there was this feeling that Duo hoped he was misinterpreting. His heart fluttering at the rare smiles he coaxed from the Japanese boy. How he couldn't breathe when their eyes met. The things he thought laying there in the dark with Heero just feet away.

Like Heero unbuttoning...’no.’

"MAXWELL! Did you hear a single word I just said? Get serious.”

Duo cautiously met the icy glare of his fellow pilot and shook his head, looking sheepish, then ducking just in time. Heero threw the stack of papers outlining the mission at him, looking absolutely livid as he stormed out of the house and slammed the door hard enough to shake a stack of books from the shelf.

Duo grinned. Yup. Duo was in deep…and he hadn't the slightest idea how that could possibly be.

Heero

Heero was livid.

All week he'd been reviewing the upcoming mission with Duo, and all week Duo had been inattentive and distracted. The braided pilot would stare off into space for what felt like half an hour before he even realized Heero was waiting for a response, and by that time, he would be too angry to think straight. Duo would look at the Wing pilot with those eyes that made his stomach flop in that newly-familiar way that irritated Heero to no end. He'd mutter a lousy apology and, of course, Heero would snap.

As usual, today was no different. Heero was going over final adjustments to their plan. He was halfway through before Duo got that glazed, dopey look on his face. Heero's fist connected with the desk and Duo nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Maxwell, are you listening at all?"

Duo didn't meet his eyes this time. He had a slight flush to his face, that suddenly had Heero concerned. That is, until he noticed that goofy smile still tugging at the corners of Duo's lips. ‘It would be almost cute if...’ Heero watched as Duo's tongue slipped out to wet his lips before nervously chewing at his bottom lip and he was suddenly far less irritated. What had he been angry about again?

Duo abruptly stepped forward and Heero's first reaction was to take him down. ‘Why am I like this?’ Heero heard himself think as he reached around and twisted the pilot's arms behind him, kicking his legs out from underneath him before Duo could even react. From the ground, Duo made a soft sound, and Heero realized the other boy was bleeding. He had bitten clean through his lip.

'shitshitshit' Heero thought as Duo sat in front of him at the kitchen table. They'd slowed the bleeding, but stitches were definitely needed. Heero was trying to prep the area, but every time he touched the wound Duo would groan and his lip would move, causing it to bleed more.

“Hold still DAMNIT! If you move again, you will stitch yourself up. Understood?" He shouldn’t be so angry.

"I can't help it. It fuckin' hurts. Besides, it's YOUR fault. What was that, anyway?"

For a split second, Heero felt remorseful. He HAD been the reason after all, but this never would have happened if Duo had been more focused. He tried again to clear the blood and sanitize the area. His hand wrapped around the base of the other pilot’s long chestnut braid to hold him still. Duo snarled, then stilled abruptly, putting up his familiar street rat mask.

That was probably better for them both. Duo should keep his distance, not trust so much. Heero wasn’t like him, and that was probably a good thing, right? Duo was rough around the edges and deceptively sharp, but he wasn’t born to be a mercenary like Heero. He could have a real life after this war as long as he stayed alive. And that required distance between them. 

"Sorry." Heero said as he released the braid. It came out as more of a growl then a real apology, and Heero grimaced. It wasn’t like he enjoyed hurting the other pilot, pushing him out. It was just better this way.

Duo glanced up, probably to make some snarky comment, and his eyes locked onto the needle. Duo held his breath, but kept still as it approached. When Heero made the first stitch, though, Duo's hand was suddenly fisting a handful of his shirt. Duo's eyes were squeezed shut, and Heero could see the vein in the other boys neck pulsing.

"Almost finished."

Duo's eyes opened a crack, but his fist gripped tighter, pulling Heero nearly into his lap. Heero wasn't sure how the normally tough-as-nails gundam pilot could be this bad at handling a busted lip. When Heero tied off his last stitch Duo's whole body relaxed against him. Heero almost stepped back, but something made him stop. Thinking of what Quatre would do, he cautiously placed his left hand on Duo's shoulder.

Duo looked up, and he was pulled into a sea of wild violet. His heart pounded in his chest. His breath caught in his throat. Heero was taken aback by this strange feeling. His grip on the other boy's shoulder tightened a bit. He was feeling something he couldn't explain at all. The only thing he did know is that he never wanted to look away.


End file.
